


How It Came To Be - (Alvin and the Chipmunks Mafia AU)

by chrollosleftindexfinger



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrollosleftindexfinger/pseuds/chrollosleftindexfinger
Summary: Three of the world's most dangerous and widely known criminals, who happen to be three of your favorite chipmunks, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, take part in fights, experience the horror of online dating, and adventure into the unknown territory of love in hopes of finding meaning, something in life besides bloodshed and constant emptiness inside.
Relationships: Alvin Seville/Dave Seville, Alvin Seville/Simon Seville, Alvin Seville/Theodore Seville, Eleanor Miller/Theodore Seville, Jeanette Miller/Simon Seville
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	How It Came To Be - (Alvin and the Chipmunks Mafia AU)

The clinking and shattering of glass resonated in the air as Ian Hawke stumbled through the private room of the casino in his usual drunken state. The dim lighting and effects of the alcohol made him even more of a klutz than usual, bumping into chairs recklessly while barely managing to stay upright. Alvin Seville tried to ignore him, scoffing at the other man's foolish behavior and taking a small sip of his scotch before placing it back down on the polished wooden table sitting in front of his leather couch. Ian tipped back his fourth glass of expensive wine, dropping the glass when he was finished and wobbling over to collapse next to Alvin. 

"You told me you would not get drunk again, but it seems you've lied once more, Mr. Hawke." Alvin stated in a calm and collected tone, hiding his rage behind a carefree and relaxed facade.

Alvin's voice flowed like water, but it wasn't soothing. It was actually quite unnerving, the way he spoke so slow and peacefully, even during the most frightening situations, he never let any of his true emotions show. No one knew what he was really thinking, not even the closest members of his inner circle of allies, not even his wife, Brittany Miller. Alvin could shoot a man without flinching, strangle a baby without batting an eye. That was just the way he was, stone cold.

So that is why Ian Hawke froze in fear, knowing of his impending doom. Perhaps an outsider wouldn't understand why Ian was shaking and hyperventilating when Alvin acted so tranquil and unbothered. Ian didn't plead for forgiveness, simple words had no meaning to Alvin. Alvin slipped his hand beneath his suit jacket, pulling out a pistol. Ian didn't cry, surprisingly. Maybe he was too terrified to process what was about to happen, or maybe he just didn't bother crying because after so many years of killing and mafia life, he came to the realization that tears couldn't save you. Nothing could save him in this unforgiving world. Alvin pulled the trigger, aiming for Ian's gut. Ian jolted forward and let out a noise of agony and shock. Alvin rose from his seat, returning his gun to its place and walking out of the casino as if he hadn't just committed a horrible act of violence. Alvin was sure that Ian would die, but his assuredness would be his failure.


End file.
